poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
I'll Go It Alone
I'll Go It Alone is a song from the G1 My Little Pony: The Movie. It is sung by Baby Lickety Split as she expresses on how she will run away since she feels she'll never find her place in Dream Valley. Lyrics Original : Baby Lickety-split: Why do they always have to tell me I'm wrong? : Why must they make me feel I just don't belong? : If they don't like the way I sing my own song, : I'll go it alone. : I'll go it alone! : How come the word I hear most often is "no"? : The way I'm treated I feel lower than low. : It's very clear that I'm not wanted here so : I'll go it alone. : I'll go it alone! : Spike: I know that you're upset, : But don't rush off just yet, : You can't take the road on singlehanded. : What if you should end up lost and stranded? : Baby Lickety-split: Better that, than being rep-ri-manded! : No matter how I try I can't seem to please. : What do they want? Should I go down on my knees? : If all they know to do is holler and tease, : I'll go it alone! : Why must they criticise whatever I do? : My days of taking all their insults are through! : Goodbye! So long! Ta-ra! Farewell! Toodle-oo! : Spike: But, I don't like thinking what may happen to you! : If you strike out on your oooown! : Baby Lickety-split: Spike! I'll brave the unknoooown! : (Spike: But Lickety, you can't!) : Baby Lickety-split: And go it alooooooooone! : Spike: Don't go it alooooooooone! : Baby Lickety-split: I'll go it alooooooooone! : (Spike: Don't go it alooooooooone!) 3's version : 3 (Numberjacks): Why does 4 always have to tell me I'm wrong? : Why must he make me feel I just don't belong? : If he doesn't like the way I sing my own song, : I'll go it alone. : I'll go it alone! : How come the word 4 often tells me is "no"? : The way he treats me I feel lower than low. : It very clear he doesn't want me here so : I'll go it alone. : I'll go it along! : (spoken) 6, stop following me! : 6 (Numberjacks): (spoken) 3, listen! : (singing) I know that you're upset, : But please don't rush off just yet, : You can't take the road on singlehanded. : What if you end up lost and stranded? : 3 (Numberjacks): Better that, than being rep-ri-manded! : No matter how I try he never feels pleased. : What does he want? Should go do down on my knees? : 6 (Numberjacks): (spoken) 3, you don't have knees. : 3 (Numberjacks): (spoken) It's figure of speech, 6! : (singing) If all he knows to do is holler and tease, : I'll go it alone! : Why must he criticize whatever I do? : My days of taking all his insults are through! : Goodbye, 4! So long! Ta-ra! Farewell! Toodle-oo! : 6 (Numberjacks): But I don't liking thinking what may happen to you! : If you strike out on your oooown! : 3 (Numberjacks): 6! I'll brave the unknoooown! : (6 (Numberjacks): But 3, you can't!) : 3 (Numberjacks): And go it aloooooooone! : 6 (Numberjacks): Don't go it aloooooooone! : 3 (Numberjacks): I'll go it aloooooooone! : (6 (Numberjacks): Don't go it aloooooooone!) Trivia * * * * Category:Sad Songs Category:My Little Pony songs Category:Songs